Notations and definitions
Letters * O — vowel, X — consonant, (ę ǫ ..?) * Place: X- : beginning, -X : end Signs * :: -- example, compare * \ -- or * ... -- optional (:: word\text\..?) * Possible inclusion (:: -mo) (X-::list, -X::form) meaning): X- : literal inclusion, -X : other ** ~ -- high % (кажется~) ** ? -- uncertain \ low % (хз) ** Notice: alternative list may be near (on same page) \ far (outside the page) * Word change ** > -- changed to ** :> -- derived to ** +> -- extended to (:: ryt +> rytva) *' * -- unattested (:: *slovo, *dervo, ...) Definitions * Metathesis: transposition of phonemes (:: dln *dolnь > ldn ладонь) * Gemination: elongation of conson (:: dd in gludd) * Окситон : Баритон -- слово с ударением не на последнем слоге (:: чело : слово) * Виды ударений: *: 1 (a) :: -рыб-, -ам:Д3 (11: ры́бам; 10: ры́бу) *: + (b) :: -стол- (+1: стола́м; +0: сто́льный) *: 0 © :: -голов-, -у:В1, -ьный (01: голова́м; 00: го́лову) * Subject is active (тот, кто делает) * Object is passive (тот, с кем что-то делают, на кого направлена деятельность) Short names for Slavic languages * lower case -- dialect * X̊ -- Old * N, n -- Old Church Slavonic, Church Slavonic * U -- Old East Slavic * B, M, X, S -- -- Bulgarian, Makedonian, Serbo-Croatian, Slovene * C, K, P, G, E, V -- Czech, Slovak, Polish, Sorbian, Polabian, Slovincian * R, I, L -- Russian, Ukrainian, Belarusian Short names for IE branches * T -- Tocharian * I -- Sanskrit, Persian * G -- Greek * L -- Latin * K -- Celtic * M -- German Speech parts * ○, ∆ -- объект, субъект Verbs: * ↑ -- inchoative * → -- stative (iterative: ⇉; intensive: ⇒) * ↓ -- causative * from: ** ☼ -- действие ** ■ -- результат (:: рыть-ров) ** ◘ -- объект действия (:: есть-еда, одеть-одежда) ** ▲ ▼ -- орудие, деятель (∆0 ∆1) ** □ (□0 □1) -- способный ** ⌂ (⌂0 ⌂1) -- склонный ** 0, 1 -- страдающий, действующий Adjectives: * from: ** ∟ -- отвлеченность Nouns: * ░ -- собрание * ◙ -- место * from: ** : -- связанный, относящийся ** ^ -- принадлежащий ** ~ -- похожий, свойственный ** ● -- имеющий PIE * ei oi eu ou * ₓ₁₂₃ (H h₁ h₂ h₃) * ḇḏḡẕ (bʰ dʰ gʰ ǵʰ) * cz (ḱ ǵ) * ǩǧ (kʷ gʷ) * q (gʷʰ) Raw characters * (... ⟴↯⇴ ⤝⤞⤟⤠ ⥼⥽⥾⥿ ⤫⤬ ⤯⤰ ⤭⤮ ⤱⤲ ⤧⤨⤩⤪ ⤴⤵ ⤶⤷ ⤸⤹ ⤾⤿ ⤺⤻) * (... ⥠⥜ ⥡⥝ ⥑⥏ ⥍⥌ ⥮⥯ ⥢⥤⥣⥥ ⥎⥐ ⥊⥋ ⥞⥚⥛⥟ ⥬⥭ ⥪⥫ ⥨⥩ ⥦⥧ ⥒⥓ ⥖⥗ ⥘⥙ ⥔⥕) * (... ⥅⥆ ⬶⤅⬴⤀⬵⤁ ⬻⤖ ⬼⤗⬹⤔⬽⤘ ⬺⤕ ⬾⥇ ⤙⤚ ⤛⤜ ⥶⥸ ⥹⥻ ⥳⥴) * (... ⬷⤐ ⥈ ⥉ ⥰⥱⥲⥵⥷⥺ ) * (⬳⇜↭⇝⟿ ↜↝ ⤼⤽ ↶↷ ↺↻ ⟲⟳ ⥀⥁ ↫↬ ↩↪ ↢↣ ⤣⤤ ⤥⤦ ⬿⤳) * (↔←→↕↑⇵↓↖⤡↘↗⤢↙ ⥂⥄⥃ ↚↮↛) (↰↱↲↳↴↵ ⬎⬏⬐⬑) (⟻↤⇷⇹⇸↦⟼ ⟽⟾ ⇺⇼⇻⇞⇟ ⇤↹⇥ ↨ ⤒⤓ ⤉⤈ ↥↧ ↸⇱⇲) (↞↟↡↠) (⇇⇄⇆⇉⇈⇊⇅) (⬱⇶) (⇠⇢⇡⇣ ⤌⤍⤎⤏ ⬸⤑) (↽↼⇋⇌⇀⇁↿↾⇃⇂) ( ) (⥷) * (⇦⇨⇧⇳⇩) (⇐⇔⇒⇑⇕⇓⇖⇗⇙⇘ ⟸⟺⟹ ⇍⇎⇏⇚⇛⤊⤋ ⟰⟱ ⤆⤇ ⤂⤄⤃) (⇪⇫⇰⇬⇭⇮⇯) (⇽⇿⇾) (⬅➡⬌⬆⬇⬍⬈⬉⬊⬋) () * (⊕⊖⊗⊘⊙⊚⊛⨸⊜⊝⧀⧁ ◉◎ ◍ ◐◑◒◓◔◕ ◌○●) (░▒▓) (⬚⬛⬜ ⬒⬓⬔⬕ ▤▥▦ ▧▨▩ ▣□ ◆◈◇◊ ⬖⬗⬘⬙ ▢) * (�������������� ���� ���� ���� ���� ������������������������) * (�������������� ���� ���� ���� ���� ������������������������) * (�������������� ���� ���� ���� ���� ������������������������) * (�� ���� ���� ��) (☰☷ ☱☲☴ ☶☵☳) (⚎⚌⚊⚋⚏⚍) (⚀⚁⚂⚃⚄⚅) (⚆⚇⚉⚉) (⫵⫴⫲⩨⩩ ⨳) (⧉ ⧈⧇⧆⧄⧅) (⧊⧋) (⦙ ⦚) Old * Apostrophe (') : ending of verb infinitive :: pek' = pekti, vez' = vezti, vozi' = voziti * PS : Proto-Slavic (-E : Early, -L : Late) * PP1 = Past Passive Participle * PP2 = Present Passive Participle * PA1 = Past Active Participle * PA2 = Present Active Participle * / : or (not useful for numbers, \ is beginnig of V "OR") * Ů : Old East Slavic Category:Info